


would've thought you wrote down every word

by vanosian



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, This is not going to be very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanosian/pseuds/vanosian
Summary: "I'm Harley.", he says eventually."I'm Peter.", he replies back."Oh wait-", he interjects. "-Mr. Stark was looking for you a while ago."Harley laughs, and his eyes seem to sparkle softly. Peter notes that they're brown, and they complement his messy blonde hair nicely.Peter and Harley become friends at a Stark party. What follows is a bunch of chaos, unexpected serendipity, straightforward declarations of the mutual desire for courtship, and bisexual puns, definitely not in any particular order.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 37





	would've thought you wrote down every word

He knows that Mr. Stark is a busy man - places to go people to see is practically his entire life. It's obvious though that despite everything, he always keeps tabs on the people he cares about, and Peter knows Mr. Stark has very much been keeping tabs on him for a while. The baby monitor protocol, the training wheels one, he even investigated the Chitauri weapons being circulated when Peter told Happy about what he had seen, and he has seen at least two videos of Peter being a friendly-neighborhood spiderman in his old suit (he's pretty sure Mr. Stark would _never_ stand for calling it an actual suit though).

That being said, starting a phone call with, "Hey, Pete. I've got some people who want to meet you. Happy'll pick you up. Say hi to May for me; she is one beautiful woman." and hanging up immediately makes it slightly hard to drive the gratitude home. 

"Holy shit did Iron Man just call you?!! Man that's awesome.", Ned is well-beyond the fanboying stage and Peter can already feel the barrage of questions that are going to be directed towards him. He looks around; no one seems to have caught onto what just transpired in the rush of teenagers passing through the hallways. 

"He wants me to meet some people." Peter frowns. "I'm gonna have to miss aca-dec today."

"Maybe he is formally introducing you to the Avengers.", Ned replies excitedly. "Do you think you'll get to try and lift Thor's hammer."

"I dunno, maybe?", he answers hesitantly. 

He isn't sure if he wants to meet the Avengers at all, or what's left of them he supposes, since Captain America went rogue and everything. They're experienced, have fought in actual wars, while he is just one scrawny 16-year-old kid who is mostly trying to look out for his people. He wonders if Mr. Stark has already spoken to them about his powers, if this is some sort of initiation into working with the Avengers when the time comes, which it will since he isn't going to be sixteen forever. That would actually be really cool; they could figure out ways in which his powers can complement theirs, design more moves like the thing he did with Cap's shield.

***

Happy comes to pick him up at 7 and takes one good look at him; his eye twitches slightly.

"Did you read the invite?"

"What invite?", he questions blankly. 

Happy just sighs, and in lieu of an explanation, takes out one gold-rimmed piece of card-stock. 

"It should have been delivered to you last week.", he says finally. 

Written in shimmering gold lettering are the words "Engagement Party", "Pepper Potts", and "Tony Stark".

"May must've forgotten to mention it.", he replies. "She's been working overtime."

_To replace all the bags, phones, and textbooks I keep losing, and because of my crazy metabolism _is what he doesn't say.__

__Happy does appear to soften. "You're supposed to be dressed in a more formal attire.", he says gesturing towards his regular jeans and t-shirt ensemble._ _

__"Ah.", he says unhelpfully. "I don't know how to tie a tie.", he adds._ _

__Happy sighs, shutting the door of his car as he walks towards their apartment building.__

__***_ _

__They are an hour late, and Peter's kind of tired already. Wearing a suit again is bringing back memories of asking Liz out to prom, finding out her father is the leader of the whole Chitauri weapons exchange, and having said father try to kill him. Needless to say, these are far from pleasant experiences, and he had been hoping to avoid dates, and suits in general for a while._  
_

__"Ah Pete, there you are.", he heard Mr. Stark call out from a few feet away. "About time it is. Fashionably late amiright?", he laughs, and thumps Peter on the back._ _

__Peter smiles excitedly. "Mr. Stark, who are the people you wanted me to meet? Congratulations on your engagement by the way."_ _

__Mr. Stark waves his hand, "Thanks, kid. After your last skirmish with bird-brain, I took the liberty to consult Dr. Helen Cho regarding her stats from Cap. You're both enhanced individuals so the tests we ran on him should be close enough to yours, her thesis on that is quite marvelous in fact, even if it's not viewable by most of the general public. She is the senior consultant for all the avengers by the way, since with our line of work we have to be a bit more ah private. If you ever have issues or get even slightly banged-up, call her immediately and we'll have it sorted out."_ _

__They walk a bit further as Peter processes the information._ _

__"Ah there she is. You'd better go introduce yourself, and Rhodey's right there too. He'll introduce you to the rest of 'em. Now I've gotta find Harley. He'll have the whole place down if I don't, that rascal."__

__***_ _

__Dr. Helen is incredibly smart, and she encourages his curiosities regarding the recent discoveries in genetic engineering. One of her associates even suggests taking up an actual Stark Internship. There is an application that he needs to fill for that, followed by an essay describing a specificity in his field of study. Overall, his evening is going swimmingly when he spots something tiny flitter across his field of vision._  
_

__He refrains from catching it immediately, since there is such a thing as hiding your alter-ego (he may be terrible at it but he tries, okay). Slowly he inches towards the minuscule bug-like contraption, picking it up swiftly and surveying it carefully._ _

__"You've got some pretty good vision.", he hears someone say from behind him. It bears a distinctly southern accent, and Peter turns around, interested in the potential company of one of the few teenagers in this entire place._ _

__The guy appears to be around his age._ _

__"Is this yours?", he asks instead._ _

__"Yep.", the guy replies back. "Been using it to spy on people all night. I was just about to try my luck with your group since all the others were dull as fuck. You guys seemed to be having some interesting conversation judging by how invested you were the whole time."_ _

__"It was.", he replies seriously. "Dr. Helen Cho is amazing. The amount of knowledge she has regarding fusing biological systems with artificial polymers and alloys, perhaps one day creating an organic version of Nitinol... it's so cool."_ _

__The guy stares at him for a good long moment._ _

__"I'm Harley.", he says eventually._ _

__"I'm Peter.", he replies back._ _

__"Oh wait-", he interjects. "-Mr. Stark was looking for you a while ago."_ _

__Harley laughs, and his eyes seem to sparkle softly. Peter notes that they're brown, and they complement his messy blonde hair nicely._ _

__"The old man couldn't find me even if he tried. What d'ya say we ditch this place and hang out somewhere else? I've got a room up there." He points towards the ceiling._ _

__"Did you make that yourself?', Peter asks curiously, pointing towards the small spy-craft once they're in the elevator, waiting for it to reach Harley's floor._ _

__"I did.", he says brightly. "Do you wanna see me do it? I could definitely make one right now if we went to one of Tony's labs."_ _

__He bites back the thoughts of _but we aren't allowed to be there_ , instead focusing on the warm thrill that is settling softly in his chest. _ _

__"Okay.", he replies back, taking the tiny thing from Harley's hand gently._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Harley and Peter fics for a while and I wanted to try my hand at writing one myself. It's set right after the events of Spider-man: Homecoming. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was fun. Apologies for any errors as I haven't proofread it yet.


End file.
